Immortality Drarry
by fantasylover42
Summary: Draco's gone, and now how will Harry live without him? song fic, Immortality by the Bee Gees.


I feel cold. Impossibly so. This is the kind of chill that can't be caused by anything physically. I feel the chill from the Autumn air, but there is another cold engulfing me, one that has nothing to do with the cooling as the seasons change.

_So this is who I am,  
and this is all I know.  
And I must choose to live,  
for all that I can give,  
the spark that makes the power grow._

I close my eyes and finger the hilt of the dagger. Ironically, you had talked me into getting it. "Harry, sweet, you can never be too careful. You need something for protection." Your silver eyes were so full of worry. I'd never used it. I'd never had need. Not until now – and you're the reason.

_And I will stand for my dream if I can,  
symbol of my faith in who I am,  
but you are my only._

I'd told you not to go on that trip, hadn't I? I'd heard rumors about those who hated the Malfoys and wanted revenge. I'd told you to be careful. I even offered that you take the dagger instead of my carrying it uselessly wherever I went. But you refused, you always were so proud, you told me that you could take care of yourself. You kissed me, and I didn't even spend a second more thinking about your safety. You did that to me. You could make me believe what you were saying, and it didn't always require a kiss – but a kiss helped.

_And I must follow on the road that lies ahead.  
And I won't let my heart control my head.  
But you are my only._

I didn't know what to do. The thought of seeing someone else was intolerable. We'd always told each other that there was no one else, that there never would be, that we would be together until the end. Who could have predicted that the end would come so quickly? Who could have known? Now I'm just wondering if you thought of me as much while you were gone as I did. And if you thought of me even when they stole your life away.

_We don't say goodbye.  
We don't say goodbye.  
And I know what I've got to be_

Everyone is saying that they understand, that it'll be alright, but they're just liars. They can't know. They can't know what it's like to have the other half of your soul ripped from you, to know that you'll never be able to carry out all those plans we made, never. I tell myself I've got to be strong, but I can't. You were the one who was always there to convince me to be strong when I felt my weakest, and now you aren't here anymore.

_Immortality.  
I make my journey through eternity.  
I keep the memory of you and me inside._

All I can do now is remember you, and it's not enough. I can't bear the thought of living years without you, of always feeling that there's something missing from my life, not just from my life, from my very being. As if there's a hole in my chest, never getting bigger, never getting smaller, but constantly throbbing, the pain only able to be dulled for small snatches of time before it returned, as painful as ever.

_Fulfill your destiny.  
Is there within the child?  
My storm will never end.  
My fate is on the wind.  
The king of hearts, the joker's wild._

I can't stand this. Was this my fate? Some people believe that the bad things that happen to you are punishment for bad things you've done. What did I do to deserve this? How could anyone deserve this? If fate is real, than damn it! Damn it to hell! How could fate or whatever it is cause a person this much pain?

_But we don't say goodbye.  
We don't say goodbye.  
I'll make them all remember me._

It's unfair. Sweet, everyone knows me. Everyone knows my name. But the only way most of those people know your name is linked with mine. As if you weren't important past the fact that you were with me. But I know that you were important. You were brilliant, and you were one of the only people I could always count on.

_Cos I have found a dream that must come true.  
Every ounce of me must see it through.  
You are my only._

Do you remember our dream? We'll be together always. It was our motto. And it was more important to me than anything.

_I'm sorry I don't have a role for love to play.  
Hand over my heart I'll find my way.  
I will make them give to me..(yeah)_

How can I be complete without you?

_Immortality (oh baby)  
There is a vision and a fire in me (oh)  
I keep the memory of you and me, inside.  
_

Memories.... Memories are too painful, because I know that there won't be any new ones that I can make with you.

_We don't say goodbye.  
We don't say goodbye.  
With all my love for you.  
And what else we may do._

I hope there's a heaven, because then we can be together forever. The pain of this won't last long, it's a mortal pain, and what immortal feels pain?Now we can fulfill the dream, love. Together forever.

_We don't say goodbye. _


End file.
